The Angelic Fairy and The Slytherin Specialist
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Anis Potter transfers to her Cousin's new school to get away from Dumbledore's plans for her, She then meets someone who left behind a Golem when Dumbledore tried controlling him. Anis must dig deep and find out the truth of her mother's real Family and what happened so long ago.she also falls in love with someone she never would guessed. Can she unlock her real Powers? Anis/Tom


Amalthea: ChaoticSaber, this story is for you! So sorry it's taken me so long to do this one! So this is a Winx Club/HP crossover where Female Harry is the Princess of a lost Kingdom that has a bond with only MAGICAL Animals and Species such as Mermaids. The story will take place just after the fourth year at Hogwarts and just before the beginning of Second year at Alfea...So KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Winx Club, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, FemHarry's fairy form, the Pairing and the family ties. Please Read And Review as Well as Vote in her Poll. Fanart is welcomed and please enjoy the story! (The store "BLACK CRYSTAL WISHER" is a shout out to Sweet Kagamine Kiss on here on the site! Check out their stories!)

Ch.1

Anis Potter sighed as her and her so called "real" family was on their way to visit her mother's Half-brother in Gardenia USA, Anis was looking forward to seeing her Cousin Bloom and couldn't wait to hang out with her. Anis then noticed the seatbelt sign had come on and quickly did it up as the Captain of the plane told them that they were soon landing at the airport. Anis sighed happily at that and quickly looked out the window so she could watch the decent...

Bloom bounced happily as she saw her Favorite Cousin's plane land and raced towards the gate with her parents following her, she soon saw the Dursleys and greeted them politely when she saw Anis coming. Bloom squealed happily and raced over to her as Anis did the same and hugged each other, Bloom then said "I have so much to tell you!"

Anis grinned and said "I can't wait for our girl's night out!"

Bloom laughed as they walked out of the Airport and the Dursleys filled the car up with Bloom's parents in the front, Bloom and Anis looked at each other then Bloom told her parents that she and Anis would walk back so they could talk to each other alone. Bloom's parents nodded and smiled while the Dursleys sneered at them, the car then drove off as Bloom grinned and the two females went to go get some smoothies for the walk home. By the time the girls got home, Anis had learned exactly were Bloom had been for the past year and she had also told Bloom what happened in her past school year. Bloom and Anis then went up to her room until supper and proceeded to relax and gossip, Anis then sighed sadly and said "I wish I could go to Alfea with you...it sounds safer then Hogwarts at the moment..."

Bloom smiled and said "Maybe you can...if your Magic is as powerful as you say, then maybe you can come with me...I'll contact the headmistress about you tomorrow, ok?"

"Thanks Bloom..."

Bloom then heard the call for supper as she and Anis headed down the stairs...

The next day...

Bloom grinned as she got in touch with Headmistress Faragonda and explained her cousin's situation, Faragonda then smiled and said she would be right there to talk to Anis as Bloom thanked her and they both hung up. Anis waited excitedly for Faragonda to show up and wasn't disappointed as she showed within an hour to interview her, Faragonda took one look at Anis and smiled as she turned to Bloom then said "You were right, Bloom, she does have strong enough magic to go to Alfea."

Faragonda then smiled at Anis and said "Now why exactly do you want to join Alfea?"

Anis told her all about her years at Hogwarts and that her friends were planning ways to mislead Dumbledore if she found another school that would take her, Faragonda smiled and said "Well then I'd have them start because as of now...you're accepted into Alfea."

Anis cheered and thanked the headmistress happily as Faragonda then said "I'll take care of the paperwork, Miss Potter and send it to the goblins. I'll see you girls in about a week."

"Thank you so much, Miss Faragonda. I look forward to joining your school."

The headmistress then disappeared and Anis grinned as she and Bloom danced around in a Circle, Anis and Bloom then raced upstairs to pack when Bloom noticed all the hand me downs Anis had and asked "Do you have a debit card that you have connected to your bank?"

"Yeah but the last time I tried buying clothes...Uncle Vernon sold them and said that Dudley's hand me downs were perfectly good enough for me..."

Bloom snorted and said "Pardon my language but that Man is full of Bullshit. You need proper clothing."

Anis smiled sadly and said "Still, if I bought anything..."

Bloom sighed and said "Well we'll just have to go shopping when we get to Alfea. There's a place where we can get some nice clothes for you."

That night...

Anis smiled in her sleep when the household was suddenly woken up by the front door slamming and a car tearing away from the house, Anis and Bloom met Bloom's parents in the hall and quickly searched to find out that Dursleys were gone and a note on the kitchen table that said "_You can Keep the Goddamn freak since we no longer want her in our household, She's your problem now!_"

Anis was in shock that the Dursleys had just up and left her and she barely felt Bloom hugging her as she stared at the note in her hands that she had just read out loud. Bloom's parents were furious with the Dursleys and asked Bloom to take Anis upstairs until they got this mess sorted out, Anis could feel the tears on her face as Bloom led her upstairs and hugged her cousin while Anis broke down. Bloom was furious with the Dursleys for making Anis feel like she wasn't wanted as she held her crying cousin; Anis sniffled as Bloom then said "They don't deserve you if they're going to treat you like this."

Anis then whispered "It still hurts, Bloom. I thought they would respect me just enough not to do something like this..."

Bloom just hugged her and got Anis to sleep before sneaking out of the room to talk to her parents...

The next day...

Anis woke up with puffy eyes and sat up slowly when Bloom came in with a grin and said "Time to get up, Cuz! We're going shopping!"

Anis looked confused and said "But..."

"No buts, we're taking you shopping for proper clothing!"

"We?"

Suddenly a portal opened and four girls stepped out as Bloom grinned evilly and said "That "we", Cuz...meet Techna, Flora, Musa and Stella"

Stella then looked at her then at Bloom as she said "You weren't kidding when you said she was gorgeous, Bloom! It's time to unlock that Princess Potential in her!"

Anis had to smile at Stella's enthusiasm and said "so where are we going shopping?"

Bloom then grinned and said "Well first we are going to look around here on earth for some Clothing you can wear everyday then we are heading to Magix to go Gown shopping for the dances that Alfea holds during the school year!"

Anis looked shocked at that as she sad "But how am I going to pay for the Gowns? I don't think anywhere in Magix would accept my debit card..."

Stella then smiled and said "Don't worry about it, girl! I'll pay for the gowns and you can pay me back later!"

Anis's eyes went wide as she tried to argue but Stella just said "Think of it as a Birthday Present from me and the girls! I mean it is your birthday...right?"

Anis nodded and then realized she was right about it being her birthday, Anis grinned as Bloom said "ok, let's get you ready because the boys will be meeting us in Magix later to meet you and I hear that they're bringing a student in their class we haven't met yet!"

Anis blushed while smiling as the girls fussed over her and got her presentable, they then headed out and Anis grinned as she was able to hit the one of the two places she always wanted to go when in Gardenia. The Hot Topic was fun as she got a few cute Goth outfits and she even got something for Bloom that Bloom had been eyeing; they then hit a little known shop but fabulous shop called BLACK CRYSTAL WISHER.

Inside the store, it was large and presented a comfortable atmosphere that teenagers felt right at home. And it was a bit busy with various other teenagers wondering about, checking out music albums, or looking through the store's clothing selections. It ranged from today's music local, overseas, and foreign. It also had some music albums of other songs for those who have unique tastes. The clothes ranged from the casual, to slight formal, to street wear, several sections were named off: _**Gothic, Punk, Rocker, **_and_** Lolita**_ much to Anis's delight.

Stella looked around in amazement and said "Bloom, why have you not told me about this shop?"

"Because it's my first time in here just like Anis..."

"Hey Bloom! What do you think of this pair of pants?"

Anis showed off a pair of pants and smiled because it was a BCW original-made. The jeans were black Capri pants; however they were low hip figures, with a ruffled emerald short fuku sewn on it and for the pant legs from the thighs down, was an extra fabric of slightly baggy fishnet. Stella blinked and said "That is so cute! It will look amazing on you especially with a few silver chains hanging from the waist!"

Anis blushed happily then said "They even have one in your color, Stella!"

Bloom laughed as Stella quickly teamed up with Anis to find some cute outfits then Bloom wandered over to see what Musa and the others were listening to at the sample music player. Bloom had to chuckle as two hours later, they had finished shopping and Musa had practically raided the J-pop section and Anime soundtrack section while Anis got a bunch of clothing and fantasy Anime. Stella had grabbed a few outfits while Flora and Techna got animes that interested them, Bloom giggled as they paid everything and headed back to Bloom's place to drop off their purchases. Anis then quickly changed into the Fuku and fishnet combo Pants with a cute mandarin collar tank top that was black with Silver and Emerald snakes forming a Yin yang symbol on the back, she then grabbed her jewelry set that Draco had given her that had a silver snake on the choker and silver snakes for the earrings. She put them on and then did her hair in a Ponytail with an emerald and silver ribbon. (Think Icy's hair style for her ponytail)

Stella and Bloom then grinned as Anis twirled for them and said "Like it?"

Bloom then said "You look great, Anis! That style really suits you!"

Anis grinned happily and then Techna hung up her phone and said "They're waiting for us! We should get going!"

Anis looked confused as the other girls giggled when Anis suddenly realized they were no longer in the house, Anis then asked "Where are we?"

Bloom grinned and said "Welcome to Magix. Now how about we grab some pizza before gown shopping?"

Anis's stomach then growled loudly as she giggled and said "Pizza sounds great!"

Stella and others then showed the way to the Pizza joint the Winx club often frequented where they entered first and Anis then walked in to a loud "SURPRISE!"

Anis jumped and flinched as she realized what just happened, she then turned to Bloom who was laughing and said "Bloom...My name is Anis Potter. You just killed my Pride, Prepare to die!"1

Bloom laughed as she raced behind Skye and said "Skye, Help!"

Anis just grinned and said "Bloom, your boyfriend isn't going to be able to protect you from me!"

Skye grinned and said "Wanna bet?"

Anis just grinned and said "you asked for it, _**Tarantallegra**_!"

Skye yelped as his feet began to do a River-dance number to everyone's amusement while Anis managed to pounce on Bloom and start tickling her, Bloom laughed and cried for help in a playful tone while Stella laughed with the others. Anis finally stopped tickling her cousin and said "I can't believe you set up a surprise party for me!"

Bloom just laughed and said "You deserve it...do you think you can make Skye stop River-dancing?"

Anis laughed as she stopped the spell and Skye had to sit down from being so tired from the dancing, Bloom then noticed the new male first and smiled at him as she asked what his name was. The dark brown haired boy smiled back as he said "My name is Thomas Riddle, I'm Saladin's adopted son... but please call me Tom."

Anis stiffened at that name then turned and hissed in Parsltongue "_**You**_!"

Tom looked confused as he said "Have we met before?"

Anis stared at him in shock as she said "Does Hogwarts ring a bell?"

Tom growled and said "That school was horrible! The headmaster kept trying to turn me into the next big dark lord so I left an intelligent golem made of clay and my blood before running away. Father found me and took me in before Dumbledore could realize what I had done."

Anis sat down hard in a chair as she said "So the Tom Riddle that I met in the chamber of was a fake! The man who killed my parents was nothing but a golem?"

Tom was shocked as Bloom winced and took him aside to explain quickly, Tom then came back over and knelt in front of Anis as he said "Anis-san, I'm so sorry for what happened. I had no idea that the golem I made had cause so much strife and pain..."

Anis blinked at him then lightly blushed as she told him that she was fine and that it wasn't his fault, Bloom then smiled and said "Ok enough of the sad stuff! Let's dance!"

Anis laughed as Skye was dragged out onto the dance floor and blushed as Tom asked her to dance; she nodded and was led out onto the dance floor as they partied for a good two hours...


End file.
